


На потребностях и инстинктах

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Высокий рейтинг [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нолан дает всем категориям поклонников, и не его вина, что с экрана нельзя кое-что показывать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На потребностях и инстинктах

Новый день приносит сразу два новых номера. 

15:29 p.m  
Финч встретился с Рут на детской площадке. Очередным прикрытием служил образ няни: на Рут блондинистый парик и не особо длинное платье. И конечно — куда без нее — улыбка.   
Гарольд сел на лавочку рядом с Рут и задержал свой взгляд на не прикрытых платьем коленях. Память услужливо напомнила, как несколько дней назад эти колени сжимали его бедра. Затем так же услужливо и тактично заменила их другими, более красивыми, без острых углов, зато с приятной на ощупь волосатостью. Гарольд крепко задумался и из всего монолога услышал только: «Что подумали бы родители, узнав, скольких людей я убила». После двухминутного разговора о сидящем неподалеку номере, Джареде Уилкинсе, Рут попрощалась с Гарольдом, тесно прижавшись плечом и томно промурлыкав с французским акцентом: «Au revoir, mon cher!». Гарольд вскинул брови, несколько раз быстро моргнул и посмотрел ей вслед. В голове словно прозвучал сигнал, один короткий противный звук. Такой слышит рядовой пользователь, совершив неправильное действие. Где-то на подсознательном уровне, словно сопровождая тревожный сигнал, мелькнула мысль: «Надо прекращать».

18:00 p.m.  
Финч, сидя в зоне безопасности за мониторами, довольно рассеянно слушал отчет Шоу, наблюдавшей за еще одним выпавшим в этот день номером, Томасом Короа. Отчитываться, собственно, было не о чем: Томас успешно продвигал французские вина. При этом он просто переходил из одной двери в другую. Шоу не заскучала и не начала жаловаться на бездействие только благодаря симпатичной заднице Короа. За несколько часов наблюдения она успела напредставлять себе многое. Но все фантазии Шоу окупила с лихвой реальность: оказалось, что эта задница способна еще и на эффектное десятисекундное ограбление ювелирного магазина.

06:09 a.m.  
Финч просматривал запись ограбления под восторженные комментарии стоящей рядом Шоу. Риз что-то говорил, но Гарольд плохо спал и никак не мог прописать правильный код отношений, который начал выстраивать после вчерашнего «звоночка». Это сильно выматывало, поэтому, всегда такой терпеливый и тактичный, в этот раз он даже немного осадил Шоу, отметив, что может не стоит так уж сильно восхищаться пусть хорошим, но все же вором. Шоу начала оправдываться, но это лишь вызвало в Гарольде раздражение. А легкая перепалка между ней и Ризом по поводу Томаса, основанная все на том же неуместном восхищении Шоу («Ты больше не сможешь наслаждаться его задницей!» — «Ты провоцируешь меня убить тебя»), только подтолкнула Финча. Он быстро проговорил весь план по пунктам и очень быстро, чтобы никто не полез с возражениями. На долю секунды замер, считывая внутри себя услышанное, раскладывая его в нули и единицы двоичного кода. Так привычней, понятней и быстрей. Ему не нравилось услышанное и просчитанное, Шоу продолжала говорить о номере, Риз стоял рядом практически по стойке «смирно», но при этом явно делал вид, что присутствует здесь лишь физически; где и с кем в этот момент пребывали мысли Джона, понять Гарольду виделось невозможным. В последнее время Риз был таким почти постоянно.  
Надо все это прекращать — код был написан, проверен, перепроверен и выглядел идеальным. Такое «Майкрософту» даже не снилось.

21.00 p.m.  
Вечером Шоу прибыла в бар на назначенную встречу с Томасом. Он был весьма эффектный мужчина, и Шоу наслаждалась его близостью и проницательностью, пытаясь изобразить хоть какое-то подобие недовольства. Получалось из рук вон плохо. Разговор о деле также плохо походил на разговор о деле. Это было откровенное прощупывание вероятности занятия сексом, причем с обеих сторон. Голос Рут в наушнике иногда звучал саркастично и язвительно, но даже он быстро переходил во флиртующий режим. Двойной удар по и так уже весьма возбужденной Самин. И это отвлекало, так что Шоу, прежде чем предложить Томасу двигаться дальше, отключила сигнал.   
Они успешно проворачивали намеченное дело, но попутно выяснилось, что изначально Томас — все-таки жертва подкупа и предательства своих же людей. Шоу отвезла его на конспиративную квартиру, а сама отправилась на базу еще раз просмотреть данные.  
Уже почти два часа ночи, будить Гарольда совершенно ни к чему. На месте она внимательно прочитала данные с листов, прикрепленных на стекла вагона. Села на стул, откинулась на спинку и прикрыла глаза, размышляя. Томас предложил уехать с ним, когда все закончится. Это все было очень заманчиво, и Шоу впервые задумалась над возможностью все бросить, а для начала — расслабиться в руках страстного француза. Именно в этот момент в ее ухе раздался томный голос с придыханием:   
— Ты по мне соскучилась?  
Шоу лениво язвила в ответ, но улыбку скрыть не смогла и с удовлетворением подумала, что это наверняка не ускользнуло от чуткого слуха Рут. Некоторое время она слушала шелестящий голос, расслабляясь. Потом облизнула и закусила нижнюю губу; скинув куртку, с улыбкой сунула руки под футболку, лаская, сминая груди. Потом, выдохнув с едва слышным смешком, расстегнула ширинку и начала мастурбировать.  
Чуть ранее Риз закончил с Фаско обсуждение вариантов их силовой помощи Шоу и номеру. Перед тем как попрощаться, Фаско тронул Риза за плечо:  
— Эй, Вандербой, я тебе уже говорил и повторюсь снова. Действуй.   
Риз лишь посмотрел ему в глаза на пару секунд дольше чем обычно, и отправился на базу, планируя еще раз изучить материалы, пройтись по пунктам плана и лечь спать.  
Мир с приходом Самаритянина действительно изменился. Или дело было вовсе не в этом?  
Риз отключил телефон и углубился в свои размышления. Ему не нравилось происходящее, не нравилось то, что Финч не подпускает к себе, сухо разговаривает и отстраненно держится в те короткие встречи, которые все же происходят, но больше по необходимости, чем по желанию. Собственно, встреч по желанию после неудавшегося ужина у них больше и не было.   
Пару дней назад даже Фаско резко высказался по поводу настроения и вида Риза. Он бросил что-то вроде: «Ты бы уже помирился с нашим гением, а то зубы сводит на тебя смотреть, а уж работать вообще невыносимо». Риз зыркнул на Лайонела одним из своих убивающих на месте взглядов, но тот только больше взвинтился: мол, не зыркай на меня, это не у меня проблемы в личной жизни. «Купи ему второе издание Азимова, раз первое пес сожрал», — произнес Фаско таким серьезным тоном, будто присутствовал на похоронах по меньшей мере любимой бабушки. Ризу оставалось только поджимать губы, мысленно фейспалмить и думать: неужели все так заметно, раз уж и этот совершенно не испорченный любовными похождениями человек видит подобное.   
Может, Фаско прав, и ему действительно стоит поискать книгу в букинистических?   
Размышляя над тем, что может вернуть расположение Финча, Риз с сожалением констатировал факт, что ничего у него не выйдет. Если с отсутствием сисек можно смириться (впрочем, размер груди Риза близок к размеру этой плоскодонки), то с отсутствием, точней — наличием идентичного органа уже ничего не попишешь. Риз — мужчина, и не может дать Финчу то, что дает Рут. С такими мыслями Риз добрался до штаба и подошел уже к вагону, когда увидел свет и внутренне напрягся. Он не ожидал сейчас застать Финча за работой и не хотел опять неуютно себя при нем чувствовать. Но, к его удивлению, за столом была Шоу, расхристанная, встрепанная, пахнущая сексом даже на таком расстоянии.   
О приближении Риза она не знала, и тот даже внутренне обрадовался отключенному телефону. Риз втянул носом воздух, не отрывая взгляда от мастурбирующей и постанывающей Шоу, и ощутил шум в голове и напряжение в брюках. Быстро, хотя не удивительно. Так часто Риз не хотел, даже находясь рядом с Джессикой. Скорей всего, потому, что она была под рукой. А когда ты рядом с объектом, но не можешь дотронуться, возникают неуместные желания, и тело реагирует не так, как тебе хочется. Хотя кого тут обманывать, если тело хочет того же, чего и разум — такого близкого и невозможно далекого Гарольда.  
Риз облизнул пересохшие губы и неслышно подошел к Шоу. Та почувствовала его и распахнула глаза, блестящие и горящие вожделением.  
— Помощь нужна? — одними губами произнес Риз, Его взгляд медленно скользил по пальцам, погруженным в горячее лоно, коричневым возбужденным соскам, припухшим губам… Риз знал, что виной всему Рут, которая говорит все именно так, как нужно Шоу. Уж кому и знать все о сексе по телефону, как не искусственному интеллекту, при помощи которого достигаются самые лучшие аудио-оргазмы. Шоу только кинула взгляд на недвусмысленно топорщившуюся ширинку, и Риз сделал широкий шаг. Подхватил Самин из кресла и развернул лицом к столу, быстро наклонив так, чтобы соски едва касались прохладной поверхности. Единым движением расстегнул молнию и высвободил стоящий член. Шоу была мокрой, скользкой, готовой, и Риз без труда скользнул в нее на всю свою длину, вышел почти полностью и погрузился снова. Шоу прогнулась и застонала в голос, протянула было руку к клитору, но Риз перехватил ее и припечатал к столу. Схватил Шоу за волосы, потянул, заставляя прогнуться еще, подставиться сильнее, опираясь на руки. Движения Риза были ритмичными, жесткими и быстрыми, он откинул голову и открыл рот, глубоко вдыхая, и чувствуя что много времени ему не понадобится. Шоу тоже находилась на грани, хриплые стоны вырывались из ее горла с каждым толчком.  
— Да, да, кончаю, о-о-о, кончаю! — Рут заставила Шоу ответить ей. Стон, дрожь тела настолько сильная, что Риз отпустил волосы Шоу и вцепился в ее бедра обеими руками, удерживая на члене. Было жарко, и скользко, и судорожно, и Риз словно попал в вакуум за несколько движений. Ноги дрожали, перед глазами мельтешили черные точки.   
Наконец он отпустил Шоу, которая соскользнула с его члена и то ли вздохнула, то ли мурлыкнула довольно. Обернулась, прижала палец к губам…. Риз ухмыльнулся уголком рта, повернулся к Шоу спиной, пряча член в штаны и выравнивая дыхание.  
Он вошёл в вагон, полулёг на сиденье, обвел взглядом кресло, мониторы, впервые думая о том, что делает Финч с записями подобного содержания. Может быть, просматривает? Но в данный момент потребность в сексе была удовлетворена, и Риз отмахнулся от этих лишних мыслей. От оргазма осталось только горькое послевкусие, кричащее о том, что все надоело, все неправильно. Сейчас Джон с удовольствием оказался бы на заброшенном складе, вместе с бомжами, обросший, немытый, — но не раздираемый множеством мыслей и чувств, не утративший сам себя. Тогда все было понятней, чем сейчас.  
Шоу поправила одежду и молча ушла, и Риз слушал, как затихают ее шаги. Обвёл взглядом вагон, и, чувствуя смертельную усталость, погасил свет и лёг спать.

07:50 a.m.  
Гарольд и Рут стояли у офиса Уилкинса, утверждая план действий. Этот человек получил финансирование для своей разработки — дешевый планшет каждому школьнику в стране. И это отличная идея, вот только спонсор программы — Самаритянин. Гарольд и Рут не хотели, чтобы все, что делают и изучают дети, контролировалось их врагом, а значит, эта идея должна остаться только идеей. План — уничтожить все чертежи и сжечь все 3D-принтеры, ведь именно с их помощью и будут создаваться планшеты.

18:40 p.m.  
Гарольд слушал, как Риз, находящийся с ним на базе, и Шоу, сидящая на конспиративной квартире с Томасом, вдвоем убеждали его в необходимости противоправных действий, которые могут раскрыть их перед Самаритянином. Главный аргумент — мы спасаем жизни. Это раздражало до крайности, и Финч согласился, чтобы просто отвязаться. И в еще большей степени — не желая больше ощущать лопатками и шеей, будто прикосновение холодной руки — взгляд Риза, само присутствие Риза, который, казалось, сливался со стеной: молчаливый, неподвижный, широкий. Гарольд упрямо похромал к выходу, не удостоив Джона и взглядом, на ходу констатируя, что к сожалению, должен совершить еще одно преступление.  
— Мисс Гроувз, я выхожу, — сказал он и сделал еще несколько шагов, но остановился, размышляя, решаясь. Поджав губы, выключил телефон, вернулся к Ризу. Нервным быстрым движением сунул руку в карман его пиджака, вынул и отключил его телефон тоже. И выпрямившись еще больше, тихо и твердо произнёс:   
— Мистер Риз, я бы хотел обсудить с вами сложившуюся ситуацию. Я настоятельно требую немедленно прекратить ваши отношения с мисс Шоу.  
Настоятельно? Требую? Ризу пришлось потратить несколько секунд на осознание услышанного.  
«Вон оно даже как, все же просматривает», — подумал он, а вслух произнёс совсем другое:   
— У нас с Шоу нет никаких отношений, Финч, ты что-то путаешь.  
— Я не путаю, — не меняя интонаций продолжил Финч, — я говорю о том, что влечет за собой действия, которые происходили несколько часов назад здесь, за моим рабочим местом.  
Джон не понимал, что чувствует. Вроде сердился за все сразу, а вроде как и расслабился. И все же он боялся поверить, что Финч имел виду что-то иное, нежели принцип «не гадить там, где ешь». Но молчать он тоже не в состоянии, поэтому озвучил и очевидное, и наболевшее:  
— Трах, Финч, — Риз сделал свой голос еще немного ниже и тише, — между нами происходит всего лишь трах. Мне же нужно кого-то ебать.   
«Раз ты не доступен», — добавил он про себя, а вслух продолжил:   
— Я ведь не машина. С Шоу это как ствол перебрать, ничего личного… — Тут Риз все же потерял контроль над голосом: — И почему, собственно, ты упрекаешь меня, сам ведь трахаешь аналоговый интерфейс, а это ходячая технофилия, Финч.  
Гарольд распахнул свои и без того большие глаза, открыл рот, набрал полную грудь воздуха, собираясь… выдохнуть. Сказать-то ему, как оказалось, было нечего. Так что Гарольд внимательно посмотрел Ризу в глаза, развернулся и пошел на выход. Ему еще уничтожать принтеры, надо собраться, времени будет в обрез.  
— Гарольд, — услышал он вслед, — я прекратил.   
Финч не обернулся и позволил короткой улыбке тронуть его губы лишь на улице. Он внутренне радовался, что правильно прописал свой код.   
Что еще не потерял Джона.

19:34 p.m.  
Гарольд и Рут уничтожили работу Уилкинса

22:25 p.m.  
Шоу и Томас при поддержке Риза и Фаско решили свою проблему.

23:30 p.m.  
Гарольд и Рут смотрели на результат своей деятельности — полностью сгоревший офис Уилкинса. Вместе с принтерами, надеждами и попыткой сделать что-то по-настоящему хорошее. Да, они остановили производство планшетов для детей, устроенное Самаритянином. Но Гарольд сомневался в правильности данного поступка, и это становилось решающим фактором, последней проверкой, он словно решил наконец пустить свой код отношений в работу. Это — и, конечно, слова Джона.  
— Я не знаю, кем мы становимся, мисс Гроувз, — сказал Гарольд, — сколько еще зла мы причиним во имя добра? И еще, — добавил он, выдержав небольшую паузу, — нам нужно расстаться.   
Поджал губы, отвернулся и ушёл.  
Рут ошарашено смотрела на него, не находя слов, Гарольд удалялся, а она потерянно озиралась по сторонам. Но заминка длилась недолго, к Рут незаметно подкралась Шоу. Она сообщила о предложении Томаса и о том, что серьезно раздумывала над ним, но решила остаться.   
— Здесь есть то, что меня волнует, — сказала Шоу, глядя прямо в глаза, и они с Рут неторопливо ушли вниз по улице, довольно улыбаясь, собираясь потратить эту ночь не только на работу с порученными Финчем бумагами.  
Сам Финч прошёл несколько кварталов, упорно игнорируя медленно едущую следом машину. Наконец обратив на нее внимание, он остановился, помедлил немного и все же сел. Джон молча смотрел, Финч присоединился к игре в гляделки. Наверное, это длилось не больше минуты. Финч достал свой телефон и выключил. Риз немедленно сделал тоже самое.   
— Мне очень жаль, Джон, — Гарольд хотел сказать что-то еще, но осекся: слишком многое вертелось на кончике языка. Ему и правда было о чем жалеть.   
Риз скользил взглядом по напряженной фигуре, по лежащим на коленях ладоням, по усталому лицу с заострившимися чертами. Ничего не ответил. Просто приблизился на максимально допустимое, как интуиция подсказала, расстояние и назвал Финча по имени. Гарольд повернулся, и между ними осталась всего какая-то пара сантиметров. Он замер, подался чуть вперед и тихонько мазнул своим носом по носу Джона. Тот наконец улыбнулся широко и открыто, словно груз с плеч спал наконец, завёл машину и одними глазами спросил, куда ехать. Вместо ответа Гарольд положил руку ему на бедро. Джон нажал на педаль газа и не спросил, есть ли дома кофе. Это же дом, там всегда есть кофе. А за большим стаканом чая для Гарольда Риз утром сходит сам.


End file.
